Forbidden
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Attraction grows between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the new girl, Valerie. Will Ed and Val be able to be together? Or will Val be like this forever? Rated M for mature scenes and languages in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. This is my first fan fiction that I've posted for people to read, so I'm hoping you all enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, I only own Valerie. **

The Forbidden

I felt myself falling for what seemed like forever, and when I finally stopped, I stood in front of a door. I ran my fingers across it, wondering what could possibly be behind it. A shiver went through my body, and I knew that something wasn't right. Suddenly, I felt a presence, and I turned around to see a person. It had no eyes, only a wicked smile, and it caused my face to go pale, and my body to go cold.

"Well, dear child, what do you think? Fascinating, isn't it?" the things smile got wider, showing white teeth, as white as the thing itself.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I could feel my legs growing weak, and light-headedness coming on.

"I could hear your wish in your world, how you wanted a new start, and I thought, what a good way to give you that start."

"You didn't answer me! Who are you?"

"I'm known by many names… I am God, I am the World, I am the Universe, I am one, I am all…. And I am YOU! And you, my child, are in my domain. But, you won't be here much longer, for mortals must pay a price to see the ways of God."

My knees gave out from under me, and I could feel myself getting colder and colder, as though all of the life was being sucked out of me. My heart seemed to slow, and I heard the thing... the Truth... still talking to me.

"You are paying your price now, with your life. I am taking your humanity, child, and you shall live on as an immortal. Immortality is a torture in itself, and within a year, you will have to find a cure or you will live no more. If you successfully find a cure, you wont have to live the way you will, you can have your humanity back"

The last of the heat drained from my body, my heart stopped, but I was still breathing. I turned my head, and saw a mirror, and urged myself up. As I reached it, I was horrified. I was pale as a ghost, and my eyes were a dark maroon red, and my blonde hair made me look ten times worse. I seemed to have lost weight, I could see my cheek bones, and everything seemed more defined. And everything around me seemed brighter.

"what have you done to me?" I whispered, barely loud enough for anybody to hear.

"You are now immortal, a vampire. You will have one year to return your humanity. And if you can find the cure, and return to me here with it, I will give you your humanity and mortality back. But only if you can find the one solution in this world."

"you are kidding me! This is some sick joke, and I want to go home!" I could feel tears want to come out of my eyes, yet they just wouldn't. I had to be strong here, or else the Truth or whatever this thing was might take hold of me, and I didn't want to risk that.

"you will go… to your new home." And just as the truth said that, my body went numb and darkness took over my senses.

"So you just found her in an alley?" a male voice said. He sounded to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Well, Colonel, I wasn't just going to leave her there! She was cold enough as it was!" another voice exploded, but this one was younger, as if he was in his pre-teens, early teens.

"Brother, no need to get feisty with the Colonel. At least he let us bring her here to question her when she wakes-"

"If she wakes. Alphonse, Full metal, sit." I could hear their footsteps go to the other side of the room.

"what do you know about this girl?" the Colonel asked the boys.

"Nothing, we told you, we found her, out like a light on the side of the street. I figured if we brought her back here, you and I might be able to get answers out of her." the teen said.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes flutter open and I reached to place a hand on my forehead. Slowly, I sat up, and I could hear the Colonel clear his throat and at light speed, I had myself in a defensive position against the wall, and my gums hurt. As soon as I saw the three people in the room rise, I felt air leave my lungs, but not in a sigh. It was a feral hiss towards them. My mind didn't even register it, until all of a sudden I was standing upright, looking at the dark blue veins running through my arms. My throat felt like it was on fire, and I could see the dust floating around the room, something I shouldn't have been able to see.

"What hap-"i stopped talking and my hands flew up to my throat. My eyes and complexion weren't the only thing that had changed. My voice raised up a few octaves, and I sounded way out of whack with myself. I had changed so much I thought that this was all a dream. The three people watched me, and I surveyed each of them.

One of them had black hair tousled about, along with dark eyes. He stood tall with broad shoulders, and he wore a blue uniform and his face looked stern. Then, there was a young boy, looked to be in his early teens, wore a red cloak and underneath, he wore a black shirt, black pants, a leather belt, and combat boots with thick red soles. His hair was a golden blond tied back in a braid, with a tiny antenna of hair sticking up from the top. And on top of the good looks, he was a shrimp. His eyes matched his hair to the exact shade, and they burned with determination. The third person was taller then the man in blue, about double the size of the young boy in red. It was a full body suit of armor with a tail of hair running from the very top down to about the middle of its back.

"Alright, this is just some sick joke to teach me responsibility right? Very funny! You can turn this all off now! On second thought its a dream! I can just pinch myself and-ow! WAKE UP ME!" I slammed my fist into the wall and felt the sheet rock shatter beneath it and my eyes went wide. I felt the dust on my hand, and the events with Truth played through my mind. The words of my new home that it had spoke of just before I blacked out, it was here that he was talking about. And I had a year to find the solution, or else I was done for. I looked at them all, and froze, smelling their warmth. I could see their veins pulsing under their skin, and my throat tightened.

"Listen, my name is Colonel Mustang. I wondered if I can get you to answer a few questions for us?" He held his hands up, gesturing that he meant no harm, and the young boy and suit of armor did the same. I moved from my defensive stance to look Mustang straight in the eye. I heard them gasp, and I knew why… They had seen my eyes.

"Hey! Are you an Ishvalan?" I heard the boy in the armor ask.

"Ishvalan? Whats and Ishvalan? My name Is Valerie Larose. I come from New York. Can you tell me where the hell I am? And maybe you can explain what happened to me, sir." I sighed, knowing revealing all that had happened to me was going to be tough on me. Reliving something that horrific would be hard on anyone.

"Why don't you-" just then, a knock sounded from the door, and it opened, revealing a beautiful woman. She had blond hair, tied up in a bun, and her ocher eyes burned with passion. Her skin wasn't really pale, but it wasn't very tan either, her face flushed slightly pink. She also wore the same uniform that the Colonel wore, blue jacket, blue pants, and black combat boots.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You have perfect timing. We were just going to discuss the matter of this girl the Elric's found today." He turned and smirked at her, and her face was full of concern.

"Is she alright?" I heard her say. Her voice wasn't very feminine, but you could tell she was a girl.

"I'm fine thank you. Look, I don't have a clue where I am, and I just want to go home. The last thing I remember was something called the Truth… I want to know whats-" The boy in red gripped my shoulders tightly.

"You are telling me you saw the gate?" he asked fiercely

"The Gate? I saw a big silver door, and this thing… It called itself the Truth, talked to me! It said it heard my wish and for a toll it took…"I felt the heat rising in my chest, the liquid forming behind my eyes. I turned away as the tears began running down my cheeks.

"Edward, don't push her. What is your name?' The woman came and took me by the hand and led me to a table with several chairs all around it. I wiped the tears from my face as we sat. The shiny wood table was polished brightly, and I could see my reflection slightly, and I was very pale... If this Vampire thing was true, then I needed one thing…

"Can I ask you a favor, before you start questioning me?" I looked her in the eyes.

"You have red eyes… But you don't look…"

"I am not an Ishvalan if that is what you were going to say. I want to answer you, and I will. The truth, or whatever the thing was, said the toll I payed was her taking my mortality, and giving me immortality. But, it also… made me a monster…" I put my head in my hands.

"You aren't a monster. You're a girl, and a very beautiful girl" Hawkeye put her hand on mine and gasped.

"You still think I am just a girl? That THING made me a vampire! I have to live on blood now! I don't want to spend my life drinking human blood! I just wont be able to do it… I can't hurt anyone…" I felt a lump in my throat, and I began to cry, more and more, putting me on the verge of hyperventilating. "God, please… You have to help me find out what happened to me."

"Ha, vampires aren't real. What do you think you are trying to pull?" the boy in the red said.

"Alright. If I'm not a vampire, why are my eyes red? Why am I so pale? Why is it every time I look at you the first thing I can see… is your throat, the veins under your skin pumping velvety blood through your whole body…" I shuddered at what I was saying and knew that I was digging myself a new hole with this boy, and I knew we were going to be rivals for a very long while.

"Fullmetal, this is a serious matter. I'm serious when I say I believe her. Feel her hand! This is not because she has been on the street overnight!" Hawkeye snapped at Edward.

"As you can see, the young boy is Edward, and his younger brother Alphonse. You have already met the Colonel. And I'm Riza. We are going to try to figure out whats going on, alright?" she said soothingly, rubbing my shoulder as if trying to persuade me. It felt good to have someone comforting me. It reminded me of how things used to be back home when I was younger. I shook the thought out of my head. It would only make things here more complicated.

"Fine, so she a 'vampire.' Doesn't that mean that she has to feed off humans for the proper nutrients?" Ed shuddered at that thought. I laughed.

"I don't think I have to feed off human blood. I've read vampire books, and some vampires live off animal blood. Any place I can…um… hunt?" I covered my face. "yuck, yuck, yuck! I cant even go hunting with my dad with a gun! What makes me think I'll be able to drink an animals blood?" I shuddered, and everyone went pale.

"don't worry. If you want, we can get blood bags from a friend of mine. Maybe that will help you a little better. At least you wont have to kill anything." Mustang told me.

"Alright, so when can you get me a supply? My throat really hurts… I think its because I haven't fed…"

"No worries. I'll get right on it."

That was when I knew, that they could help me live with this curse for a year while I looked for a solution. Having allies this close would pay off in the long run. But something drew me to Edward. The young man was very attractive, but was cocky, just like I had been back at home. But beyond the good looks, and the attitude, I could sense that there was something he was going to hide. I wondered then, if I could see what was in his mind, but I hated to pry, so I turned me face to stare at the floor.

I saw Mustang on the phone, talking with a doctor by the sounds, and Riza sat next to me, while the boys, they sat opposite me, just staring at me, as if trying to figure me out just by staring.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Huh? What is it?" I said.

"What did the Truth tell you?"

And that was when I snapped…

"Oh… _WHY HAVE YOU GOT TO ASK JUST PLAIN QUESTIONS_! This is _KILLING_ me! I cant see my family because of all this, I'm cursed, and I feel like I am dying! This stupid Truth thing told me I had One Year to find a cure to this, and If I brought it to her, Then she would give me my humanity and mortality back! I cant wait a year! I have enough issues going on back home!" I leap to my feet, and I could see everybody stiffen, even Mustang who was still on the phone. I heard the voice on the other end, clear as a bell. I sat back down and tried to calm myself.

"Valerie if the Truth asked for a solution, then there is one… And I think I know what it wants you to do." Ed said, and everything stopped.

**Hope you all enjoyed Part one of my story. More to come, I'll update as soon as I can**

**reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tell One Tell All!**

**Figured id let you all know that you will kind of get a sneak peak at what Valerie is capable of as a Vampire here in amestris. **

_'mental speak between Edward and Valerie'_

My face paled even more, if that was even possible, and my body went stiff. My breathing stopped, and I saw them all swarm me like a cluster of flies. I was lost in my own world after what Edward had said, and I wasn't sure if I would ever come out of it until I felt something hit my face. I snapped out of my trance, and my fingers felt where I had been hit. Hawkeye was standing in front of me, massaging her hand.

"I hope that hit hurt me more then it hurt you, Riza. You shouldn't hit me. My skins cold, and hard. I'm sorry… But, Ed, is there really a way to save me?" I turned my smoldering red eyes towards them, and before I could get a straight answer, I heard a click, and a knock on the door.

"Valerie, you're suppliers here…." Mustang whispered, and I got up and away from the group.

"Ah, thanks for doing this for me Hughes. How is Doctor Knox?"

"He's Doing good, Roy. He wanted me to find out what this thing was about. Blood Bags? Even I am just as shocked as he was." A tall man with black hair, square glasses, and stubble across his chin. He had chiseled features, and he seemed like a nice man in general from what I was sensing. I walked over to the two men, and I could hear the whispers from Edward and Alphonse. When I stood by mustang, I turned my head sharply, glaring at them. Edwards face went blank with fear.

"I can hear you, you know. Didn't you know? I have super heightened senses!" Then, I faced the man Roy called Hughes.

"Hello. My name is Valerie." I held out my hand in a friendly gesture and he shook it.

"Pleased to meet you. Names Maes Hughes. I'm in the Investigations Department here in Central." He turned back to Roy. "So what is all this about?" He asked, and then I saw it. He looked from me, to Roy, then back to me. He stared wide-eyed at my gleaming red eyes, and I thought for sure he was going to faint.

"Roy-"

"Hughes, I think you should take a seat. We all need an explanation from this young girl. This is one story you wont want to miss." I turned from the two men, and helped gather chairs and we all sat, Ed sat near me on the couch, and everyone else sat in chairs near me.

"Alright, I want you to tell me everything about what happened to you." Hawkeye asked quietly. "can you do that without breaking down?"

"I think so… I was sitting in my room, I had just gotten into a fight with my older brother. He had been getting into trouble, and if he got into one more fight… He was going to be arrested, and I would be put into a foster home. I didn't want that to happen, and when he got home, all bruised and bloody, and I just snapped…

"After that, he yelled, saying he was an adult and I couldn't tell him what to do. I told him that he was just like dad, and I got slapped. I ran to my room, ignoring his pleads for me to come back, and he was sorry. I locked myself in my room and cried. All I remember thinking was 'I wish I was anywhere but here.' I dozed off, and then I woke up in front of the Truth, and I asked where I was and who it was. It went into an explanation, told me to go to my new home, my toll was to be payed, and it took my humanity and my mortality…

"I begged to go back, but the next thing I knew, I was out like a light. I woke up here to you guys discussing what to do with me. I realized that everything the Truth said was real. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be pale as a ghost, and my eyes wouldn't be red. They would be blue." I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Okay. But what did the Truth say about a cure?" Alphonse asked, his voice sounding shy and hollow.

"It said I had to find a cure within a year, or else I would…" And I broke, bawling in my hands like a baby. Knowing that if I didn't find a cure, I would die didn't make anything easier on me. Having to say it out loud would have surely made me run from the room. I felt metal on my back, and I turned to see Ed. My eyes grew wide when I saw his arm.

"And I thought I had it bad… Valerie, we are going to do everything in our power to help you. I believe the Truth wants you to get a Philosophers Stone… And that's what we are after… Don't Worry. You aren't alone on this." At those words, I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, I was that happy. But I held back.

"Thank you, Ed. You guys have been a big help. Now, if you will excuse me… I think it best if I leave for this one thing…" I saw the leather suitcase, and I could smell it, and I knew it was the one thing I had be depriving myself of since my arrival here. Hopefully I could contain myself long enough until I got to a place where human lives weren't in danger. But the closer I got to the large case, the more my body tensed, the hotter the burning sensation in my throat got. I could hear everyone… not verbally speaking, but mentally. And I stopped in place.

"Valerie…? Are you alright?" Maes asked softly.

"I can hear your thoughts!" I spun around a smile on my face.

"And you're happy about it?" Ed said sarcastically?

"Do you know what this means? If I go with you to find the Philosophers stone, I could help you! Reading people minds, I can tell what they are going to do next. Which means less damage being done in whatever area you may be in." I sighed. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. First things first… Feed…" A shiver went down my spine and I grabbed the case, and quickly popped it open on Mustang's big oak desk. I smiled and licked my lips and I heard someone gag at the look on my face as I eyed the blood. I picked up a bag, and opened the top, and put it to my lips.

It smelled delicious. Sweet and tangy, as though it were fresh from the human itself even though this had been preserved for months. And sadly it was cold. But I would have to do what I could with what I had. I sipped it slowly, testing what I could handle and before I knew it, It was gone. I licked my lips and sighed.

"I'm sorry… That must have been disturbing for you. But I just couldn't contain myself any longer. But, I think I can get by on a bag a day." I let my breathing even, and I felt the burning in my throat ease away slowly at first, but more and more as I breathed in fresh air. My gums weren't sore and aching anymore, and I felt more human then vampire now. I was guessing it was a good sign. I turned and looked at them, and smiled.

"Thank you…" I hung my head, and heat welled up behind my eyes. All too soon, they overflowed with tears of joy, and I walked over to the group. They all looked at me and smiled.

"That definitely helped you, Valerie. Your eyes aren't red anymore. They are blue." Alphonse said cheerfully.

"I turned and saw a mirror on the wall that I was sure wasn't there when I woke earlier. And sure enough, I stood there. My blonde hair cascaded around my shoulders and down my back to my waist, and color flushed into my face. I wasn't pale anymore compared to how I was earlier. Sure enough, I focused on my eyes, which were a bright sky blue. A smile formed on my lips, and I began to wonder.

"Guys, If I can read minds, what else do you think I can do? I've read vampire stories about those who can tell whats happening in the future, can inflict pain upon sending mortals a mere glance, and of course, the usual overpowering of a mind… Do you think-"

"Try something on me." Ed stood up, and let his jacket fall from his shoulders. I stared at him and felt my heart splutter and my breathing stop.

"Um, you alright?" He asked moving closer to me. All of a sudden, he was just there in front of me.

"Try something?" I asked skeptically, and Riza and Mustang looked worried.

"Anything. Just try something." He held out a hand, and I let my arms move from my side, and slowly trail up his sides and I breathed deeply. Suddenly he jumped and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay, that was unexpected. I just- I think I just saw-" He turned away for a moment, then turned back.

"Try more contact. I think you can put images into people mind." He instructed me softly. I placed my hands back where I had left off and trailed them up from his sides, up to his chest, and heard him sigh. I let my hand go up further, caressing his cheeks, and I saw him flush a little and I giggled. Then, I let my face go to his and he came towards me, and our lips met and I could feel a spark between us.

In one instant, it was like our minds were merging, and I was seeing everything he was, everything he went through, and he was seeing my life in my world, my time, who I was. I heard him talking.

_'Valerie, you've had a hard life… I never realized'_

_ 'And I thought that __**I**__ had it bad becoming a vampire. I think you guys had it worse then I ever have…'_

We heard a grunt, and quickly separated. I saw the color in Edwards cheeks, and could feel my cheeks flushing as well.

"Well, while you were smacking lips, did you figure anything out?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"You are totally jealous colonel. You're mad that Ed got more action then you have seen lately…" I dropped on the floor laughing hysterically, making it a bigger deal then it had to be. Even Ed started laughing.

"See, Roy? I told you! You need to find a wife!" And with what Maes said, it didn't make this any easier to stop laughing, but I managed to get up, stifling my laughter. I finally gained my composure back, and I saw Mustang give me a death glare.

"Um… I can't control what I hear in your head. You control what you think, sir." I said, hanging my head. Ed placed his metal hand on my shoulder.

"Ed, what exactly is your-"

"My arm is made of auto-mail. From the best mechanic around, too! You know, maybe to get some sort of strategy-"

"Fullmetal, she isn't leaving my sight. Not until I know what she is capable of."

"Why not make her a State Alchemist?" Maes asked.

"Hughes, you know that females aren't allowed to take part in the State Alchemy exams." he snapped. Mustangs mood wasn't exactly all sugar and spice… mainly spice.

"Well, I am NOT staying cooped up here! It will get really old… kinda like- never mind." I quickly shut my mouth, knowing my smart mouth was going to get me in trouble, but I heard Ed laugh under his breath.

"How about we talk this through? Sir? Hughes? Can we speak outside? And Alphonse? You too. I think you are more sensible." Hawkeye glared at Ed and his jaw dropped. The four went out in the all and Ed and I sat on the couch.

"So…" he said.

"You enjoyed the kiss, I can tell… I don't know what was going on… I think-"

"_I _think you like me more then you are letting on." He smirked and relaxed. I quickly got up and straddled him, causing him to jump and go pale.

"I did enjoy it, if you must know. But, just so you know, you were the first guy I kissed." I grinned wickedly at him. "but I have ways of making men go weak in the knees. Back home, I was such a heart breaker. Everybody wanted me because they couldn't have me. I have a funny feeling its gunna be like that here, too. You want exactly what you can't have." I drew my finger down his throat, and then kissed his cheek, then trailed down to his neck and licked one spot and heard the boy- no, man- groan in pleasure. I quickly hopped back to my side of the couch, and saw him pout.

"Tease…" He grumbled.

"It's what I am good at." I said, crossing my legs.

No more then had I said that, the double oak doors to Mustangs office opened, and the four walked in, Mustang looking unpleased. I smiled.

"So, you didn't get your way, huh, Colonel?" I smirked my cockiest smirk at him, and he just glared at me.

"You win this time. But I want to see results. I want you to learn alchemy, and I can see if you are promising enough. If you are, I might be able to get the Furher to get you a position as the first female state alchemist in Amestris." He made his way quickly to his big chair behind the large, oak desk.

"Hughes, I need you to get a double supply of this blood for Valerie. If she's going to be with the Elric's, we are going to have to take plenty of precautions to be sure we aren't putting anyone in danger."

"Look, I've read enough on vampires to know all about the ways in which they choose to live. If I run out of this, I'll just drink off animals."

"And what if you don't have the heart to kill one of those innocent animals?"

"Just get the double supply… I don't need anyone getting hurt because of me not being able to have my animal predatory instincts kick in…" I grumbled, and Mustang seemed to perk up at my defeat.

"Brother…" Alphonse said.

"Huh…" Ed grumbled. "Well, guess we are going back home to Resembool until we figure out what we are going to be able to do with you."

"FullMetal… you do realize that if you can teach her proper alchemy and she can perform it, then you will have a vampire body guard, and you will have to help her search for the cure." He melded his hands together and grinned wickedly, placing his chin on his hands.

"Hehehe. I guess reading minds is an advantage, Edward. I like your mind. Its very... Interesting." I smirked at him, and he flushed bright red.

"Valerie... You aer going to use this to my advantage, aren't you?" he hung his head.

"Im holding my power above your head, Edward. Just remember that. And so our journey begins."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On The Road!**

**Just a little shout out, thank you to everyone who has favorited this and to those who have reviewed :) grateful for the positivity :)**

**Again, I only own Valerie!**

**Now, on with the story!**

We ran through Central station as the train sounded. I stumbled to try and keep up with the two. Sadly, being a vampire did not even give me good hand eye coordination! The train sounded again, and we reached it just in time. The brothers handed over our tickets, and we boarded the train. As we sat down, I fiddled with my hair, which had been tied back in a high ponytail, even as long as it was. Ed huffed, entirely out of breath as he sat next to me.

"How did that NOT tire you out, Valerie?" he asked.

"Ed, what part of 'vampire' did you not comprehend?" I glared at him, my eyes piercing through him like daggers, and he frowned.

"Alright, sorry. No need for the cranky, bitchy glare there, Valerie." I just sighed, and Alphonse looked at me.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Alphonse asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I smiled at him. From the kiss that Edward and I shared, I felt sorry for what they had gone through. As if loosing their mother wasn't enough, they tried to bring her back, and only failed. Ed lost his arm, Al his entire body. But I knew if I tried to show them sympathy for what they had done, they would just blow me off.

"Why is it when you are thirsty, your eyes are red, yet when you have had blood, they turn blue?" Curiosity killed the cat… and the cat in this case, was me. Because in all truths, I had no idea why my eyes did that. I frowned, pondering his question, trying to think of why they did that, myself.

"Al, I really don't know… I can't even think of a reason for it either." I sighed, my brain completely fried out from trying to come up with the answer.

"_This girl is going to be a pain in my ass until we find a cure for her… Why couldn't Colonel jerk-face find someone else to monitor her?"_

_ "Ed, you do know I can hear you, right? Telepathy with you is stronger since yesterday. Your thoughts are like a bright red beacon just waiting to be found."_ I smirked as ed grumbled something about how I was an ungrateful little vampire who needed to stay out of his head.

"Brother, it isn't her fault. It's just what she is. It isn't like she can help it." Alphonse snickered.

I saw Ed glare at Al, and we all shut up. I turned and watched the setting sun from the window. I know that vampires are supposed to turn to dust when they are exposed to sunlight, but obviously, the Truth didn't want me to be a night owl. Instead, I was a 24 hour owl. I couldn't sleep. As the sun set, I could hear Ed begin to snore, leaning back against the seat. I giggled and sighed, turning again to watch out the window. The night seemed to drag on until I noticed that Al was awake, watching Edward sleep.

"I take it you cant sleep either?" I didn't turn from the window to ask. I didn't want to make eye contact for some odd reason, tonight.

"You saw into brothers mind the other day. You know what happened…" he said sadly.

"You know what I want to know, Al? Why? I don't mean to pry because I know how this affects you, but why did you guys do it?" I turned now, watching Alphonse with curious eyes. He seemed nervous when I asked, and I just watched.

"Alphonse, you don't have to tell me. There is plenty about my life that I don't like sharing, so don't feel like you have to answer."

"Val, you have been so nice this whole time. We know what you are going through now… well, we kind of get a sense of what you are going through. The only reason that we tried to bring our mom back because we only wanted to see her smile again. But, what we brought back wasn't human.

"I brought my brother to our close friends, and they helped us. Colonel Mustang found us there, and offered brother a chance to take the state alchemy exam. So, he had Granny and Winry perform the auto-mail surgery, took the exam, and here we are… hunting for the thing that can help us both. But so far, we have only come across false leads." He looked me in the eyes.

"I really want to see you get your mortality and humanity back Valerie. And you might want to feed soon. Your eyes are beginning to darken."

I reached up above us, and pulled down a metal thermos that was filled t the brim with blood, and twisted off the cap, taking a sip and sighing.

"This all feels so damn wrong, yet it tastes good… I'll feel better when I don't have to drink blood. I can still feel my heart in me somewhere, even though it isn't beating, and I know that I will get back to my old self. The only thing that worries me is… What is my brother going to think of me?" I turned back to the window, watching the stars and felt something cool touch me. It made me jump, and I looked to find it was Ed's auto-mail.

That first night, nothing more was said between Alphonse and I. But, I was glad I had Ed's mind to keep me occupied. Every now and again when I got bored watching the stars pass by, I would tap into his mind and see what he was dreaming about. The dreams would make me smile, and I would just watch him fidget in his sleep. A lot of thoughts ran through my mind, because for some reason, since the day of the kiss I felt weird when I was with the blond alchemist. It was like there was a growing connection between us, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was falling for Edward.

And then my mood changed. I was depressed. The mood changes happened a lot to me, so it was nothing new. Knowing that I was falling in love made me question how my future would be. Would I ever return top my human form, or would I die a failure? If I was returned to my human form, would I make it back to New York and see my brother, or wold I stay here? Did Edward feel the same way? I pulled the hair-tie out of my hair, and let it fall around my shoulders. Slowly, I ran my fingers through my long, delicate locks, and I watched my reflection in the dark window. Pale, with blonde hair, and my eyes finally lightening up after my meal. In a way, I liked the way I looked, but knowing what I was made me hate how it had changed me.

Things didn't get any easier the next morning. Ed woke up, hair all out of place and looked at me. I could see his eyes looked dull when he first woke up, and then he smiled.

"Don't think I don't know what you did last night, cause now I can hear your thoughts loud and clear. Just being next to you with all the stuff running through your mind-" He broke off mid-sentence to stretch and yawn loudly. "Ugh. Everything running through your mind is giving me a headache!" he grumbled. I frowned.

"Apparently, there is a reason for it." I growled, grabbing my thermos from between my feet, uncapped it and took a big gulp. It left a slight red ring around my lips and Edward's face went pale as I licked my lips and smiled.

"just be glad you aren't a donor, FullMetal." I turned back to the window and watched the scenery pass. The news that he could now get into my head irritated me… But then, the mental conversation took over.

_"Valerie, are you mad at me?"_

_ "No, Edward… I'm just… Nothing is like it used to be, and I'm scarred! What is going to happen IF I can get back to normal?"_

_ "I cant answer that. But I heard you last night. I woke up… I heard you wondering if I like you the way you felt towards me…"_

_ "That was private! You weren't supposed to-"_

_ "I think I do like you more then just a friend… But, We have to see where things will go. I don't want to promise anything to you."_

I turned my head to face him, and his golden eyes smoldered with determination. I looked down at the seat to see his flesh hand intertwining with one of mine and I sighed.

_"What are we going to do? If I do get back to normal?"_

_ "Well, if you get back to normal, we will figure it all out from there. For now, we need to keep US as low profile as we can. I mean… What are we really, but a vampire and a human… A relationship that definitely has to be worked out." _

We both laughed, and Alphonse looked at us. We stared back, and then he Sat up straight from his hunched over position.

"What's so funny guys?" He asked.

"Nothing." We said together. We then turned our separate ways, me watching out the window, and Edward began talking with Al. This was turning out to be an unexpected day… who knows what else would happen that day…

**There's chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed :) reviews are greatly appreciated as I progress.**

**Thought I would sort of introduce the romance in this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty good. I kept listening to japanese love songs which kinda helped with this chapter. **

**Michi and Azu- For you**

**Im hoping to keep updating this story on a daily basis until it is completely finnished.**

**Anyway, Hit the little review button! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Resembool**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading this and reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: (which I have forgotten a few times) I only own Valerie! I am not the creator of FMA.**

"So, this is Resembool? Nice place. I wish I had grown up here." The three of us walked on a dirt road, I was the first to break the silence.

"It is nice." Was all Ed said. I frowned.

_"Edward… Somethings wrong. I can sense it."_

_ "We try not to come back unless I have to have my auto-mail repaired. Its… hard being back here." _

I watched Edward with persistent blue eyes, and he turned towards me.

"Valerie, don't worry, we are used to it."

The entire walk to the Rockbell's auto-mail shop was silent from there on out. I wanted to talk to Ed, so I knew what I was getting myself into. If we were staying with them for a few days, what was I going to do? We didn't need everyone to know I was a vampire. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Ugh. Time for a haircut. I should never have let it get this long." I fiddle d with the ends of my hair, trying to get either of them to say anything. Then we stopped. There was a big yellow house, with a sign reading Rockbell Auto-mail. I stared at the girl on the upstairs balcony, in her black tube-top and half a jumpsuit. The arms of the jumpsuit were tied around her waist. She wore a red bandana on her head, and her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders, a shade darker then mine, yet a shade lighter then Edward's.

"Granny said you guy's were planning on coming home! Welcome back!" Then she darted to the door, and before I knew it, she was outside on the front porch just when we reached the stairs.

"Hey! So who's the girl?" She asked.

"We'll explain, just can we go inside?" Ed shoved past her. The girl placed her hands on her hips, and pouted.

"Hi. I'm Winry Rockbell." She said, closing the door behind Al. She held her hand out, and I took it.

"Valerie. You can just call me Val, though." We smiled and then I heard her thoughts.

_"wow, she's beautiful. Wonder what Ed and Al have her with them for…"_

I just kept smiling as she led me to the kitchen, where Ed and Al Stood with a short woman. She had gray hair tied up in a bun, glasses that sat low on her nose, and a tobacco pipe in her mouth. Ed was glaring at her, and she was glaring back.

"YOU MINI HAG!" Ed yelled.

"MICROSCOPIC PEEWEE!" she retorted.

"Well, this happens a lot." Winry laughed, and then glared at them.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a guest." The old woman said.

"She's with us… Valerie, This is Granny Pinako and Winry. Granny, Winry, this is Valerie. We are in charge of taking care of her while she's in central."

_"So, we aren't telling them, I take it?" _

_ "Nope. They are on a need to know basis."_

_ "But they are going to get suspicious when I don't eat normal food. Vampires can't digest food!"_

_ "Uh... that is an issue. You can't fake eating…" _

_ "Right now, I really wish I was human…"_

I placed a hand on my stomach and sighed. This was the one thing that I hated… Keeping secrets from people. I would be with Ed and Al, seeing the Rockbell's whenever he needed auto-mail to be repaired, and probably other times too. I wouldn't be able to keep it hidden, and both of us knew that. It was bad enough that we were both in love with each other. Mustang was going to find THAT to be interesting…

"He wants to try and see if Bradley will make an exception to the female alchemist rule and make her and alchemist." I looked at Ed, shocked that he would bring that up right off.

"But that rule has been around as far back as the beginning of Amestris. They frowned upon female alchemists in the military. Do you REALLY think that the Furher is going to make an exception?" Pinako sounded strained.

_"I guess we have no choice but to tell them…" _I said.

_ "I guess its good if they know."_

"In my case, I think he might make an exception. With my exceptional power, I think he would love to have me as the first state alchemist of Amestris." I smirked, and then flashed my teeth. I heard Winry screech and her eyes widen, same with Pinako. Ed began laughing.

"It's not funny! What the Fuck are you trying to pull Ed?" Winry yelled, throwing a wrench at his head. I moved in front of him and took the hit to my chest.

"Please, you hit him and there is definitely going to be blood. I don't want something to happen…" I moved back between Ed and Al, and twisted the ends of my hair, looking at the floor. My gums has started to ache now just thinking of it, and I reached for my thermos that I had placed on their table. I swiftly uncapped it and took a big swig. I then swished the remainder of the blood around and I heard Ed clear his throat. So I quickly downed the last bit of blood that was left.

"Remind me to refill that later." I capped the thermos and placed it back on the table, and went and leaned against the wall, as far away as I could get from them. I was still a little thirsty, and Ed smelled really good today for some reason. I shook that thought from my mind and tuned into their conversation.

"Edward, this better not be some sort of trick!" Winry snapped. They were sitting around the table, now, and I watched them silently from my spot against the wall.

"I'm telling the truth! Did you not see what she was drinking?" he slammed his flesh hand down flat on the table, causing Winry and Granny to flinch.

"She was drinking from a silver container! We didn't see what was in it." Winry drummed her fingers on the table, as Pinako took a hit from her pipe.

"I really don't want to dig the evidence out…" I stretched my hand out in front of me, inspecting my nails. In the whole three days I had been here, my nails had grown from little nubs out to double the length. As my mom used to say, they were deadly weapons being that long.

"Brother, maybe we should have kept Valerie somewhere else…" They all looked at me, and I watched them stare curiously at me. I just smiled, and turned back to inspecting my newly grown nails.

"Alphonse, I am not going to hurt anyone. I promise." I sighed and looked straight into his... well, I'm not sure what they really are since he has no body, but I looked right where his eyes should have been. He dropped his head, and I frowned.

"Your eyes are really red." Ed said, looking at me again, and he got up and stood in front of me. He let his fingers trace the frown lines on my face, around my eyes, the entire shape of my face.

_"Valerie, you are depriving yourself. Yet you just drank. Somethings wrong."_

_ "Ed, don't worry. Ill drink a whole thermos of blood and I'll feel better. I think I just haven't been drinking enough."_

_ "I'm keeping my eye on you all night tonight…"_

_ "You need sleep, Edward. You're human as I am not anymore."_

_ "Even so, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…"_ I could still feel his fingers trailing patterns across my face, and I turned, causing him to become mentally speechless.

"I am going to refill my thermos…" I darted out to the deck where our bags still sat upon our arrival, and popped open the suitcase which contained all the blood I had been supplied with. I quickly opened a package and drank its full contents. I felt it flow down my throat and I felt, for a moment, satisfied. I licked my lips, and opened two more and poured the blood into my thermos.

"I swear that this was meant to torment me… I have to start researching stuff… Or else… I am afraid of what could happen…" I looked t the open door to see Ed watching me patiently, and Winry darted out of my view. I closed the suitcase and stood up, watching Ed as he started towards the door. He wanted to talk, and he wanted to talk now…Alone. He shut the door and looked in my eyes. I felt my knees go weak as he began to speak.

"Lets go for a walk…"

He took my hand and walked down the stairs, sort of dragging me along like a rag doll, really. We didn't stop until we had gotten to a large oak tree with a wing on it that was out of sight from the house.

"Ed... you know that this isn't safe… What if-"

"He placed a finger to my lips and I shut up instantly, shivers running through my whole body. Was it really possibly for him to make me feel this way when I had only knew him for a few days? His gold eyes burned with determination, passion, and so much more. I couldn't pry my eyes from his face. He was perfect… My mind protested, but no matter how loud it scream at me to stay away, I just got closer. We were eventually touching, my feminine chest pressed to his masculine one. For an instant I thought that I felt warmth flood to my cheeks, but I knew it was impossible. I quickly turned my head away from him.

`"Valerie..." he took my hand again and pulled my to the ground with him. I gasped at the position we landed in, but we started to laugh. He was under me, and I was sitting on his abdomen, my knees on either side on the ground, and I placed my cold hands on his blank tank top.

"Edward, what am I going to do with you? You're such a dare devil..." I shook my head and looked at hims flirtatiously. He flashed me a smile, and pulled me flat against him. We lay like that a while, my head flat on his chest, his arms around me, and watched at the afternoon flew by. I began then to question our sanity. Being out here alone made me ten times more dangerous then if Al were around. But, I liked being alone with him more then I had anyone else.

"So… did you decide what you are going to do when you get back to normal?" I heard him ask casually, as if it were no big deal.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I might just stay here…" Suddenly, I was on my back with Ed on top of me, holding himself up above me using mainly his hands. I gazed into his golden eyes, and he kissed me softly at first, and then more fiercely and passionately. I felt my hands reach for the bottom of his shirt and run under the fabric, bunching it up, and took it off from him. We broke apart for a second, and he smiled at me.

"But, What about your brother? And your home?" he got off me and lay on his side, staring at me curiously.

"What home is there really for me to go to? My drunk, crazy, asshole of a brother, who could care less if I'm with him or in a foster home… Here, I have…" I bunched my eyebrows together, thinking. What did I really have here… except for-

"You have me, Al, Granny, and Winry."

"But, the thing is, there is no guarantee that I will get my humanity back..." I rolled onto my side and looked at him.

"And I don't know what will happen if I don't get it back… For all I know, I'll just turn to dust…" I put my face down in the grass, and sighed.

"Don't think like a pessimist, think like and optimist. Science could help you, Val. The Philosophers stone is very powerful…" He reached his hand out, and I jerked away from his touch this time, getting a frown in response.

"I only have a year, you know..." I was standing looking down at him now, sorrow filling my voice, and it was all about to run over.

"Val, I promise you we will find a way before the year is up." I closed my eyes, and then felt his fingers on my cheek, and his lips pressed softly to mine. I let myself go numb, my rams wrapping around his neck, and before I knew it, we were on the ground again, and the sun had finally set, so we were in the dark.

"I love you, Valerie. I just don't want to loose you."

"Ed, I love you too..."

We began to kiss again, each time they would get more intimate, and soon he was kissing all down my neck, causing me to loose my composure around him. I could feel my female humane hormones kick in, and everything flew by until that very moment when I gave him everything I had left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! I'm hoping chapter 4 updated alright and that it was all there. If it didn't, and you are completely lost, send me a message and it will be fixed! My computer has been a little jittery and picky with what I do, so may not be able to update as fast as I like. But, anyway, thank you for All the reviews and positive feedback!**

**Sorry about the really slow update!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not Own FMA, that all belongs to the creator. I only own Valerie.**

**Now, On with the story!**

Chapter 5: The Entire Solution

Days went by, and that night was behind us. The bruises on Ed's body were beginning to fade, and the bite mark had entirely healed. I felt better now that he was better. I watched him going through my notes on which I had tried to figure out how to open the gate and give it my solution and hope I was right. It had only been a few mere weeks now. And I had a whole year, so I was in no rush. I wanted to find an alternate way in case my solution was incorrect. Every time Ed would go through my notes, there would be something to correct and when I did, my solution always came out perfectly, in which Ed and Al praised me, seeming I hadn't learned alchemy yet.

"I think we should teach you some basic alchemy skills, and let you develop and hone your skill from there. It might help in making your solution." Ed tapped his auto-mail fingers against the dining room table while Granny and Winry made stew.

"It might help. Now, if my solution is wrong, and I go before the gate... What is the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"Well, might loose a limb. You never know. It takes what it believes the toll should be. For us, it was Al's body, and my leg… To gain Al's soul and bond it to the armor, I sacrificed my arm." He looked at me with determined eyes.

"And if I'm lucky…"

"Val, if you are lucky, you will come back human." Ed smiled, and then stew was placed in front of him, and the conversation ended there. I watched as the blond wolfed down three big helpings of stew, and I wondered what would really happen between us. Would we last? Would I come back here human? Or would I be forced back into the world with my drunken brother who didn't care? I pushed it to the back of my mind for now, and watched Ed. He would turn and gaze at me, and I sat on the floor with a blank notebook in my hand. Technically, it was a sketchbook that Winry had made me when she found out I liked to draw. I watched them all laughing and began to sketch the scene before me. I knew that after this, I would have to feed myself, but for now, this was all that more important.

I began outlining them with basic shapes, then filling in their features. After I was done drawing everyone at the table, I looked at the clock. I had drawn fast, it only took me ten minutes. So, I carried on, creating the background, recreating the kitchen, filling in shading, and after a half an hour, it was complete. Everyone had gone to do other things, Winry and Granny were creating new auto-mail models, and Edward and Alphonse were sparing. I sighed, and got up, grabbed my thermos from the fridge, and went outside to sit and watch their sparring match.

I leaned against the railing, sipping blood from my thermos and watched Ed throw moves at Al, and every one of them were blocked. I couldn't help but think I might be as good as Ed when it all froze and a bright flash appeared. I ran down with the guys and watched where the bright light appeared, behind the shrubs in the yard.

"OH! Damien!" A man emerged from behind the bush, covered in scratched from his landing in the thorns. His hair was a pale blond, tussled about his head, his eyes were a startling bright blue like mine, and he wore a pair of dark blue jeans and converse sneakers.

"Valerie? You- You're- alive!"he grasped me around the waits and held me close for a minute until I struggled away, gasping from the close encounter with blood lust from his open cuts.

"of course I am alive! Well… Not as alive as id like to be, but I am alive. How did you-"

"Black magic…"

"Damien! You swore the witchcraft off! I thought you had-"

I heard throats clear behind me, and I whirled around, seeing Ed and Al watching the scene unravel before them. I turned to face the guy.

"You know him?" Ed asked, coming to stand by me. He looked suspicious, as did Al.

"Ed, Al, I'd like you to meet Damien… My drunk brother!" I yelled, spotting the vodka bottle on the ground. I grabbed it before he could, and looked at him.

"And I am supposed to be the younger one. You know what vodka does to you Damien!" I glanced from him to the bottle, and before I registered my actions, I took a swig from the half full bottle. Ed and Al looked shocked, and so did my brother.

"Well, now I know why you like it. Thanks for the drink." I took another swig, and smiled.

"Valerie, I'm really sorry. I know how you felt, and I realize that is why you left, but to another dimension? Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into? And since when do you drink?" he glared at me, reaching for the bottle, but I kept it out of his reach.

"Damien, what toll did you have to pay to get here?" I asked, and I turned, hearing Winry and Granny coming out of the house. We huddled in the bush for a moment.

"Toll? Val, what are you talking about?" He looked at Ed and Al, confusion covering his face.

"The Gate? You didn't see it?"

"Okay, I finally have to say you smoked too much, Val! What Gate are you talking about? I came through a damn portal!" He huffed for breath, and watched me, and practically fell backwards when he saw my eyes. All I could do was laugh uncontrollably.

"Val, we might want to take him inside…" Ed said, reaching to help Damien up.

I trudged along behind Ed and my brother, mumbling about how I wished he hadnt found me. Alphonse looked at me and sighed. The three guys walked up the stairs, and I heard winry fuss over my brother and how serious his injuries were. I sat on the stairs of the front porch and let my mind roam free. My life before here was completely fucked up, and I hated it. And now my life was bound to be messed up here. I reached for my hair, which was tied back in a golden braid, and I took the hair-tie holding it out, running my fingers through the plaits. It felt good to release my long hair from the confines of the braid, and I turned my head up to the sky watching the birds and clouds overhead. My long hair tickled what tiny bit of my lower back was exposed. My mind wandered for what seemed like mere few minutes until I felt cool metal touch my neck. I turned my head, noticing the sun was now brilliantly red, and Ed looked at me with the look that caused my heart to jump into my throat.

"You should come in. Your brother really wants to talk." I got up, and followed Edward in to face my brother. He stood against the wall in the kitchen, horror covering his face until he laid his eyes on me. Only then did I see the hurt, the anguish, the love he had never truly shown me as his sister. And I didn't just see that, I saw the sympathy his heart held for me. The next thing I knew, my fingers were caressing my brothers face, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist like he would never let me go.

"I'm so sorry Valerie. I was never there for you, and I should have been…" he looked into my eyes, and I saw the tears threatening to escape from his.

"Damien, its fine. You had your way of expressing the hurt when mom and dad passed… And I had mine… But what matters now is that I am happy here and-"

"Wait… Are you saying that you plan on staying here?"

"Why go home? There isn't anything there for me anymore, Damien!" I pushed away from my ignorant brother, and stood watching out the window.

_"Valerie, please, he obviously cares about you even though you cant see it all the time... Give him a chance to redeem himself. Don't hurt him." _

_ "Ed, you have no idea how much trouble he has put me through! Why go back, when he will just drink his life away and I am the one who has to deal with the consequences? I don't want to leave! Are you really that heartless to want me to leave? After everything…"_ I was shocked at what I had mentally told Ed, and his face went pale. I put a hand to my mouth, and then swiftly turned towards him.

"I- Ed, I didn't-" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I ran to the door, but was stopped by my brother. I made quick work of him, using my telepathy to knock him out, and I ran. I ran from the house, down the road, through fields, and didn't look back. I couldn't stand the thought that I was the one who had just done that… After everything Ed and I had been through…

I cried for hours, the sky dark and stars all across it by this time. I could hear voices, due to my acute hearing, and I could hear Ed yelling Mentally to me, but I blocked it all out. I couldn't talk to him like this… I was a wreck.

_"Valerie! God, where are you?"_

_ "Ed…"_

_ "Val, where are you? Why have you been blocking me out?"_

_ "Ed, I am really sorry about earlier.. I was just aggravated."_

_ "i understand Valerie…" _

_ "I really love you Edward… And I don't want to leave you."_

_ "But your brother needs you. Are you really that heartless to leave him?"_

_ "He can't stay here? Make a life in central?"_

_ "I'm not sure if he really has the option…"_

_ "I'm coming back. It wont take me long…"_

_ "Val… I love you. But you have to do whats right…"_

All of a sudden, the mental link broke, and I got up and took off full speed. When I reached the main road, I went faster until I was out of breath. I could see the house now, and my heart threatened to pound out of my chest. I hobbled up the stairs and into the little yellow house, where my brother stood along with Edward, Alphonse, Winry and Granny.

"Val, somethings changed…"

"I know… The Gate, I can feel it. It wants me now…"

I felt my body go limp and give out from under me and everyone was yelling my name. The solution wasn't the Philosophers stone at all… The solution was really me finding my true self under the hard exterior that the Gate had given me.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! I am sorry that chapter 5 wasn't updated as fast as I wanted it to be, and I know this chapter was slow going, mainly because I wanted it to be really good!**

**Will Valerie get her humanity back? Whats going to happen to her and Edward's relationship? Only this final chapter will tell! hope you are all enjoying this story, and I just wanted to tell everyone thank you for the support I have gotten on completing this fanfic! I finally completed my goal, and finished one!**

**SPOILER ALERT! THERE ARE SPOILERS TO FULLMETAL ALCHMIST BROTHERHOOD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Chapter 6: The Truth, My Ultimate Ending

"So, you figured it all out. You are a very smart child, and I believe you would have gone far, if it wasn't for you figuring the whole thing out so fast."

I sat up, and I felt my hair, a tangled mess, matted with a bit of blood in the back. The fall had caused me to hit my head harder then I thought, causing a break in the skin. I looked at the Truth, using my hands to prop myself up to look at the Truth, and even then, my vision was blurred. My luck I had a concussion, but I tried to focus despite the issues.

"Yea, I figured it out. Whats my reward?" I said, sarcasm in my tone.

"Your reward? You get what I took, of course, you silly child. But, I also feel like I owe you something else. Like… A choice."

My eyes widened, and I heard voices. I clasped my hands to my ears, but realized that I would hear them wither way, and I hurt. I could hear Edward, begging and pleading for me to wake up, Alphonse in the background trying to calm Winry and Granny, My brother running his fingers through my hair, crying for he thought I was dead. My eyes were filled with shock and sorrow as I watched the Truth. Its transparent form, the gleaming white teeth, and I knew then what it meant.

"You are saying, you will let me… stay?" I got up, feeling light headed, and the same mirror from my trip those few weeks earlier appeared in front of me and I saw why. Then I heard a horrified yell, and clasped my hands again to my head, trying to stop it from causing me so much pain.

"I did take to things from you, and now I gave two things back for figuring it all out. Tell me, why do you think I would put you through the torture of being what you were?"

"In all reality, I never understood, until now. When I was with my brother, I couldn't ever be myself. I was always so secluded. I always thought that id never find anyone at home to spend time with and I always lashed out at those who helped me. It has been that way since my mother and father passed… And I wished that they could be brought back, and that was when I landed here... You did it to teach me the meaning of life! There isn't a reason I should have changed, and there was no going back, I had to get up, move forward, but I was never able to do it. I am very grateful for what you have done…"

"Alright, that is just enough from you. I will allow you to keep the bond between you and Edward, your telepathic bond, and you can stay, and on top of that, you will get your humanity and mortality back so long as you permit one thing…" The Truth sounded very serious. I waited for It to continue.

"You have to permit your brother, mother and father to pass on…"

"They haven't passed… to the other side? But, my brother isn't…"

"He is, Valerie. He died in a car crash when you disappeared. It was a drunk driver, the night you disappeared, actually. He found you, hoping for forgiveness, so he could join your parents and pass on with them through the Gate. Now, go back, and just tell him that you forgive him. And you can stay. You found out the reason I had you transported here was due to your outtake on life. I felt responsible for teaching you to cherish it. Now it is time you experienced it…"  
>I felt a power surge though my body, and I stood and walked over to the mirror. Because my humanity had been deprived of so much, it made me frail and week. No actual food, or water, only blood. It had causes my to thin out so that my face seemed to thin for my age, my ribs could be seen beneath my clothing, and all I could do was stare at what I had become. I heard them all gasp, but I wasn't conscious to them, so I ignored their bewildered sounds as I knew my body was shriveling before them.<p>

"You are wrong, I am restoring your body. It is time you went back and followed through on your promises, as I have followed through with mine."

My reflection began to waver, fading bit by bit, until it was no more. Everything was dark… until I opened my eyes, and everyone sighed and yelled in relief.

"Valerie, Oh god! We thought you were dead!" Winry said calmly as Ed and my brother helped me to my feet. It took me a minute to regain my balance, but I did, and I smiled.

"You were practically dead and you're smiling? What the fuck is wrong with-" My brother stopped talking as my fingers caressed his cheek.

"Damien, I know what happened… There was a car crash… And you aren't alive, you're in a coma, you wont die and pass on until I say this."

"Val-" Ed rubbed my shoulders, and I eyed my brother.

"Damien, I forgive you! I took everything out on you because I thought it would make me feel better seeming you were hardly around. But it never eased my pain. I'm sorry I made you feel the way I did, and I forgive you for not being there all the time for me." Tears streaked my cheek, and my brother began fading in and out, almost like a television that is about to blow. In a few seconds, he waved, and was gone. I felt the tears flowing faster now, and I turned, pressing my face to Edward's chest. He hushed me while we stood there, and Alphonse, Winry and Granny came and each got hugs from me.

"So, how long do you have?" Edward sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I cocked my head, even though it hurt. My neck was stiff, and my head throbbed. But right now, I wanted to tell them what I had learned in the Gate.

"Val, Don't drag all of this out! When do you have to go back to your world?" Edward snapped, but he regretted it when the smile left my face. Did he really want me gone that badly?

"Brother didn't mean it that way! Valerie, you know he-"

"Alphonse, just… Val, Can we go up and talk?" Edward said, his face flushing crimson. Instead of answering, I took his hand and led him up to his room where I locked his door, and we sat on his bed facing each other.

"Valerie, I am serious. I Love you, I hate the thought of you going…"

"Then don't think of that! Never think of me leaving you. Trust me, it isn't going to happen." I took his warm flesh hand in between mine, and placed it on my chest.

"Do you feel that? Its my heart, and its yours. It beats only for you, and I am not leaving, do you understand? I got the Truth to let me stay here, seeming I now have nothing in my world. You are never going to loose me Edward." I saw the shock and happiness cover his face and I pushed him down, and he was sprawled all on the bed. He flush yet again a bright red. I loved having that one advantage where I could be my seductive self and have my way with my one and only love.

"You aren't kidding are you? What did you have to do for the Truth?"

"I only had to get my family to pass over. He gave me everything He took, and the option to stay. I could have turned it down. But being away from you would have killed me, Edward. You are my life, my soul, my entire being. Without you I am only half a person. What fun is half a person, huh?" I smirked at him, and unzipped his jacket.

Within seconds, his mind registered what I was hinting at, and helped to remove his jacket, his shirt, and my shirt. I straddled him, and he found a way to situate us so that he was sitting up, staring straight at my breasts, and he began trailing kisses up and down my stomach and chest. I groaned due to the sparks he was setting off in my body, like I was going to loose myself to him, and I stopped to think at what the truth said, but I felt his fingers searching my back for the clasp of my bra. It sent tingles up my spine, but I remembered what It had said to me.

'You're wrong, I am restoring you're body…'

It all clicked, and I felt his fingers running along the top of my pants, teasing my skin, and undid the button. We both were completely stripped down to our bare skin, smiling at each other, and it was like we couldn't stop. I let my fingers caress his cheek, and trail from his face down to his chest, and kept trailing that same pattern while he could stop fascinating over my chest.

"Ed, before we do anything… I need you to know something…" my face began to flush a light pink, and he smiled at this.

"Yes?" He whispered in my ear, and then kissed my neck. I groaned and pushed him back to look him in the eyes.

"Its going to sound weird, but the Truth restored my body… And I think I might be… a virgin again…"

"I promise, Valerie. I will be careful with you. I would never hurt you."

And with that he climbed on top of me, kissing me and I felt him pressing himself on me and I gasped as he slowly pushed into me. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper. But it took one look at me for him to see that it hurt, and he waited. Then, once I felt comfortable enough, I urged him on. I could feel him, and it was like we were one. I tried to hold back my moans of pleasure, and so did he, so that neither of us would be caught. It seemed to last and eternity to me, and I just didn't want it to stop, the pleasure was irresistible. But our ending was like a new beginning. We both climaxed, and we lay there for a minute, completely out of breath before we could situate ourselves so that we lay comfortably.

"That was... wow."

"Ed, it was way more then WOW. It was… exhilarating. I love you."

He tipped my head up from laying on his chest, and whispered softly, "I love you too."

I felt warmth on my back, and a slight tickling sensation on my back. Ed's fingers trailed across my bare skin, and I smiled.

_"Good morning."_

_ "Hmm. Morning. Did you sleep well?"_

_ "I did. Did you sleep well?"_

_ "of course, Edward."_

Neither of us wanted to break the silence between us, and we spoke mentally for a little while, until we heard a knock on the door.

"Brother? Valerie? Are you awake?" I heard Alphonse ask outside the door. I watched as the handle turned, and I jumped up, knocking Ed off the bed, and swiftly pulled on my long sweatshirt, and threw Ed his boxers. He pulled them on just as the door opened, and he made it look like he was going to grab his jeans.

"Um, Valerie, What is that mark on your neck?"

I was silent as my fingers trailed up my neck to reveal the love bite Ed had left on my neck. I turned to glare at him, and only blushed a bright red.

"Just think of it as payback from the bite you gave me." He whispered seductively in my ear as he grabbed his jacket that hung over the bedside table. I hit him in the shoulder and Alphonse could only stare as Ed swept me up into his arms and kissed me.

"Brother… You guys didn't… Oh my GOD! YOU- I'm leaving!" and he rushed out of the room, leaving us alone.

"You had to leave one there, didn't you? The most visible spot on my body?" I pressed my head into the crook of his neck and trailed kisses up and down.

"Hey, all is fair in love and war. This just shows that I won one of the many battles we will have." He looked at me and smirked.

"This isn't fair, its torture!" I laughed as he kissed me again.

We went downstairs and ate, Alphonse went outside to avoid any embarrassment when it came to what we had done. I smiled, knowing how I knew Alphonse thought this was gross… Until he was the one doing it. My muscles were stiff, but I moved just as smoothly and gracefully walking out after breakfast with Edward as I had before last night.

Ed and I spent the entire day out of the house, doing errands in town for Granny and Winry. Alphonse tagged along and things got very interesting from there…

"Ha, Val, I am surprised you can move! I am beat!" Ed wrapped his arm around my waist, towing me closer to him.

"I guess I have better stamina then you. I'm not tired at all!"

"well, I guess we will see who has more stamina tonight then, huh?"

I hit him in the shoulder and I heard Alphonse stop in his tracks.

"Ed, stop it! Alphonse, he was kidding. Come on."

We were able to gather everything, and go back. Every day from then on, was happy for me. I was wanted, loved, I had friends, I had a really family again.

As time passed, Ed and Alphonse got their bodies back, Although Ed had to give up his alchemy. Ed and I traveled all over the East, while Alphonse traveled the West. We went back to Resembool for the occasional visit with everyone, and it was on one of those visits that would change our lives forever.

**OMG! Total cliff hanger there, right? I thought to myself while I was writing this last chapter, why end it here? It was just getting so juicy! So, I decided that it is gunna be sequel time! Forbidden is going to have a second part! I'm happy I was able to get this far. **

**Thank you everyone to all the support I have gotten on this! So, Until part 2!**


	7. authors NOTE

HEY EVERYONE! Thanks for all the support you have given me by reading and commenting on this story, and I am sorry it has been a while since I posted. I have temporarily put this story and the sequel on hold due to some issues that have been going on. But I will post to the sequel as much as possible in the next few days.


End file.
